


Flowers (or Because It Was Real)

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet oneshot to go with this beautiful drawing that Draconizuka drew for me. Thank you so much you are amazing!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kili with Flowers in his Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88673) by Draconizuka. 



Thorin looks at his nephew, lying in the grass, bare-chested and his hair sprawled out across the meadow grass, a single white daisy entangled in his mahogany locks, and smiles. They had spent the morning hunting together until the sun had reached its highest point and the day had become far too warm to to carry on their pursuit of the small deer that lived in this part of Khagal'abbad. So Thorin had suggested that they would down their bows, freshen  themselves up in the stream and have some of the bread and goats cheese that Dis had prepared for them.

The summer sun had soon dried their skin and they had sat cross legged enjoying their lunch, stealing little glances at each other as they always did when they were alone. These moments were rare, these moments were precious. They both knew there could never be anything more between them, that they would never be able to enjoy their love the way that others did. But that did not diminish how they felt about each other. Their love burnt a bright as the hottest forge. Even though they had never said it, had never spoken those forbidden words to each other, they both knew that this was real and that no matter what the world would expect from either of them as the heirs of Durin, in their hearts there would never be another.

Thorin glances at the dozing prince again, enjoying the sensation of a simple happiness,  a contentment that he only ever felt around his family but never as intense as when he was with Kili.

He tries to resist the urge, knowing that he should not, must not. But what harm would it do? There is no one here. They are completely alone. And carefully he moves himself a little closer to the sleeping brunet and brushes a strand of dark hair out of his sweet face.

A gentle smile appears around the archer’s mouth which Thorin thinks makes him look even more beautiful. And encouraged by the response the older dwarf tentatively reaches out again. He knows he should stop this right now. But it's like he is drawn to Kili like a moth to a flame - knowing the risk, knowing the danger and yet unable to resist.

When his fingers brush the soft skin of Kili's stomach, bronzed by his time spent outside in the sun in a way which is so alien to their people, the archer gives a sleepy huff and a badly aimed swat which makes Thorin jerk back his hand.

He is about to retreat to his own seating place, but just then Kili lets out a whisper that makes his heart stop. For a moment he can pretend that Kili had not said those words. Or that they are meant for someone else. Until Kili shifts in his sleep and a name is carried on his breath as clear as day. "Thorin... "

Thorin scrambles to his feet. _No no no!_ Despite the aching knowledge in his heart up till that moment he could have pretended it were not so. He could have pretended that his perverted love for his sister son was really one-sided. But now Kili had said it. He had broken the pretense and spoken the forbidden truth, if only in a slumbered whisper.

Stumbling over his own feet Thorin flees towards the stream, splashing cold water onto his burning cheeks to bring himself back to his senses. _Forget it. It can never be._ But as he looks at his reflection in the water it is not his face that he sees but the cheeky, unsure smile of the handsome dwarf he loves. As he stares at the rippled image in confusion he notices the red and orange flowers crowning his prince until a little fish jumps up, startling him and ripping apart the illusion, leaving only the reflection of the flowers on the bank pulsing across the disturbed surface.

But the image stays with him and he reaches out for the delicate summer flowers, grabbing the stems in his large hand.

When he slowly walks back to his sleeping prince, his body is tingling all over. Kili has now rolled onto his side, his sleek body glowing in the sunlight. And Thorin is careful not to cast a shadow onto this perfect picture as he walks around his beloved. As he kneels by Kili's head he smirks to himself how ridiculous he must look, placing summer flowers into his sweetheart's hair like some tree-hugging elf. But he also finds he fails to care that this ancient gesture of courtship is not appropriate for the rightful king of the dwarrow. Tomorrow he leaves to meet his cousin to seek his support for the quest to reclaim Azsâlul'abad. But with or  without Dain's help Thorin has already sworn to march upon their homeland.

And whatever happens, whatever fate awaits them at the end of that journey, he knows this moment will never come for them again.

He finishes his delicate arrangement, regretting that he does not have the precious jewels that should be his to give his beloved. He sits back and admires his prince, his sweetheart perfect in his peaceful sleep in this peaceful place.

And against all the warnings that race through his mind he bends himself forward. _Whatever may happen._

Kili's eyes spring open when he feels the a hot breath brush his lips and he looks into the shocked face of his uncle, his king, his heart. He runs a hand through his hair and to his surprise feels the petals of flowers in his hair. And he beams at Thorin as he realises its meaning.

"Kili, I... " Thorin stutters his feeble apology.

But his words are smothered as Kili draws him into the kiss that he never completed.

"Say it," Kili whispers softly against his lips. "If only this once and never again, say it."

Thorin peers deep into Kili’s wide eyes and takes a slow breath. _“_ Athrigi amrâbmêzu ni kurdê. Sanâzyungê.”  _I carry your soul in my heart. My true love._

 


	2. Cosplay Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosplay pics from HobbitCon 2015 with Draconizuka <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Khagal'abbad = Blue Mountains (Ered Luin in sindarin)  
> Azsâlul'abad = Lonely Mountain (Erebor in sindarin)
> 
> NB. khuzdul grammar edited based on latest guidance from the Dwarrrow Scholar


End file.
